havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 011 Main
PM The Archives: Ok, everyone, good, let us begin then. PM The Archives: So, last time. PM The Archives: Having befriended two members of the Rygale family, you rode up to the Upper Cities with them and stopped by the manor on the way to the guild library. And, once then, got embroiled in a conspiracy. A conspiracy...of MURDER! PM The Archives: After discovering the Changeling, Luk, one of a pair you met with before, was there to kill Mexana, third wife of Daris, head of the family, you captured and detained him. And, you have now involved yourselves in the investigation. PM The Archives: Technically, under the request of Mexana's eldest son, Nadree. PM The Archives: You have gotten a few leads. You know Lord Carrick (no relation to Canto's character), stands something to gain from this murder. You know the family may lose their rights to the family fortune and lands if Mexana dies before a ninth child is born. And you know Carrick lost a lot of lands in dealings with the Sarranis family. PM The Archives: Anyway, you are staying in Nadree's wing of the expansive castle. You are shown to a hall with various guest rooms you may choose from. PM The Archives: Does anyone wanna do anything before tomorrow morning? PM Quill: ((Not I.)) PM The Archives: ...Ok then. PM The Archives: You are brought meals by some servants (it is announced that the typical family dinners are postponed for the time being). PM The Archives: You all can find different rooms. I assume Rune and Quill will be sleeping together at least. PM The Archives: They are all very nice and you may sleep soundly, if you choose to. PM *** Rune yep. *** PM The Archives: And then morning comes. PM The Archives: In addition to the individual bedrooms, the rooms seem to connect to a small, but luxurious meeting room. PM *** Rune looks for tea! *** PM The Archives: Those who go in there will find a series of breakfast meals placed there, with a hot pot of tea, and Anomie already digging in. PM The Archives: Anomie is dressed in a very lovely sleeping gown you assume she found in her dressing room. It is a fine emerald colors, looks to be silk with a nice robe attachment at the back. PM *** Quill does not look comfortable here. *** PM Rune: That's pretty. PM | Edited 7:18:02 PM The Archives: Anomie: "I know, right? And it feels so nice. It's like covering your body in clouds." PM Rune: Was it just in your room? PM The Archives: Anomie: "...well...it was in Hank's room, but I figured he didn't want it." PM Rune: I don't think it'd fit him. PM Nilani: Agreed. PM Rune: He does have the legs for it, though. PM The Archives: Anomie criss crosses her legs a bit, showing off. PM Hank: ..why..and when were you in my room? PM Rune: You do too, of course. PM The Archives: Anomie: "I got bored and my room didn't have anything. Figured I'd let you sleep." PM The Archives: Anomie: "By the way, you have nice boxers, dude." PM The Archives: Taeral: "Not to interrupt this very lucrative conversation, but what is our plan of attack for today?" PM The Archives: Taeral: "I understand we are forming two parties?" PM Rune: Lucrative? PM Hank: Some days i really understand why Torment had you tied to a chair. PM | Edited 7:23:32 PM The Archives: Taeral: "It's early and I cannot drink coffee, anymore. Cut me some slack." PM Rune: Oh, all right. PM Rune: As long as it's risk-aware and consensual. PM The Archives: Taeral: "I feel I should stay here, if possible. I cannot risk my presence becoming known to the Witch Hunters and Faeril seems to at least tolerate my presence." PM *** Rune makes a face. *** PM Hank: That sounds fair to me, we dont want you getting ...confiscated, imprisoned whatever the correct term would be. PM Rune: Imprisoned. PM Quill: Oh, yeah. The Witch Hunters here must be much worse. PM Rune: Everything else is. PM The Archives: Taeral: "They are, at least, just as bad, if my memory serves me well. Besides, knowing you, Rune, I suspect you're desperate to dig into this mystery. And I am happy to stay with you." PM Rune: ... all right. PM Hank: I am going to the library then with whoever else is not staying here to start the investigation. PM Hank: Or i can go by myself, thats not a problem either. PM The Archives: Anomie: "...is there an option to hang out in the room all day? I wanted to see how much I could have the servants bring up before they ask me to stop." PM Hank: ... are you just trying to pester people now? Is that fun for you? PM Rune: That's not very nice. PM Rune: They're people you know. And they're probably not treated very well. Maybe you should see if you could find anything out from them about the murder. Motives and where everybody was. PM Rune: Rich people usually ignore servants. PM The Archives: Anomie: "...alright, that works for me." PM The Archives: Anomie: "...hold on a sec, I'll be right back." PM The Archives: Anomei runs off. PM Nilani: Alright? PM The Archives: As she does, Belza comes stumbling in, looking kind of groggy. She grabs the still burning hot tea kettle, bare handed, smoke coming off, and drink a bit straight from it. PM The Archives: If it hurt her, she doesn't seem to have shown it. PM Rune: Are you all right? PM The Archives: Belza: "I was in and out of bathroom all night." PM The Archives: Belza: "Not much sleep." PM Nilani: That sounds terrible. PM The Archives: Belza: "Meh, not sick. Just always needing it." PM The Archives: There's a knocking at the door. PM Rune: Hmm. Come in. PM The Archives: Faeril enters through the door. She is dressed in full armor, clean and new. She has a serious look on her face. PM The Archives: Faeril: "...morning." PM The Archives: Faeril: "I spoke with Nadree. You are officially working the case now?" PM Rune: Not officially as in "sanctioned by Havenfall officials." PM The Archives: Faeril: "...well, my half-brother seems to feel you are, or, at least, will be assisting. So, I wanted to--" PM The Archives: She stops and grabs at her ear. PM The Archives: Faeril: "Affirmative, sergeant, what is...what...what, no! No, don't...just hold and wait for my order." PM Rune: What's going on? PM Quill: .... have the four horsemen of the apocalypse arrived? PM The Archives: Faeril: "Where's the other one? The demon. The smaller one?" PM The Archives: Belza shrugs. PM Quill: I had asked for someone to show her how to knit. PM The Archives: Faeril: "...is it possible she decided to go for a morning flight?" PM Rune: Yes. PM The Archives: Faeril: "Ok...ok then." PM The Archives: She grabs her ear again. PM The Archives: Faeril: "No, it just one of the guests. ...yes, I am sure she is wearing those on her horns, look. Just keep an eye on her, report in if she goes somewhere sensitive or tries to leave the grounds without one of the others." PM The Archives: Faeril turns to you. "That fair to you?" PM Rune: Sure. PM Rune: Just don't hurt her, because, frankly, she can hurt back. PM The Archives: Faeril nods. "Yeah, no, crossbows down. ...sergeant, do you really think that would help you anyway? ...didn't think so. Signing off." PM The Archives: Faeril turns back to you. "Ok, if you want to help, I need us to keep our investigations coordinated and open to each." PM Rune: That's probably for the best. PM The Archives: Faeril: "So, I have asked for a servant to...coordinate any interviews you wish to have. Some people are off limits until I am allowed to conduct my own interviews and investigations into them. You understand?" PM Rune: Who? PM The Archives: Faeril: "Lady Mexana and the changeling. Once I have finished interviewing them, I will let you know what I have and you may decide if you want your own interview with them." PM Rune: ... all right. PM *** Quill nods. *** PM Nilani: Fair enough. PM The Archives: Faeril: "...very well. Osenas is leaving soon for the Guild. If you want to ask him anything beforehand, now should be the time." PM The Archives: Faeril leaves.